Rekindled
by Authoreticax3
Summary: So, this is my first real fanfic and I'm really nervous about posting this. Sorry about the title, I'm not good at making them. So, overall, this story highlights what I wish happened in Diabolical Box to avoid the sad ending. This is my first, so it probably won't be that good, but please review and tell me how to improve. Thank you and enjoy!
1. Nightmare

"Are you sure you're alright, master?" A young man with long blonde hair and bright green eyes deep in thought answered him without turning around, "I'm alright, Nigel. You may retire for the night, if you wish." He sighed as he heard the door slowly close. It had been 3 years since she left, and since then he'd formed a habit of standing in a nearly vacant room by the large window that gave a perfect view of Folsense. And all he'd do was look out and think.

It seemed as if hours had gone by, but only a few minutes later, Anton heard a quiet knock at the door. "Come in." The door opened silently as the butler stated, "You have a guest, master."

Well, this was a surprise. Few ever dared even come near the castle, especially after all the rumors that had been spread, but he might as well see who it was. "Allow them in." never once turning around, he gestured towards whoever was at the door to come inside.

He heard the quieted thud of the closed door just before a few gentle footsteps. Different ones, for sure, but vaguely…familiar. "Anton?"

The young man seemed to straighten up in an instant, his eyes filled with surprise. That voice…it was too familiar…was it…could it really be…? He slowly turned around to see a girl of about his age with wide, yet gentle green eyes and long hair of a unique purple shade with a wave to it. And the necklace…was he hallucinating…or was this really…

"Sophia?"

The young lady's eyes, shining with amazement, seemed to glisten as she held back tears of joy. She smiled as the young man seemed to realize…to remember.

He took a few steps toward her, until he found they were practically just a breath apart. His hands, seeming to have minds of their own, clasped gently on her shoulders. His eyes seemed to hold back the tears of joy he wished to hide. "Is it…really you?"

The girl looked in his eyes as her smile kept place. "Yes, Anton. It's me."

All he could do was stand there. This was such a surprise. After all this time, she was back. After what seemed like an eternity, a smile spread itself across his face, as he pulled her close in an embrace.

This young man hoped this moment would never end, but he soon found himself stumbling and then falling forward, using his hands to break his fall at the final second. He lifted his head to look around, but all that was there was the empty room. She had vanished. "Sophia?" All that responded was an empty silence that seemed to loom over the room. Soon, his tension built up to the point where he couldn't take it anymore.

"Sophia!" He bolted upright, a few beads of cold sweat lingering on his forehead. He blinked a few times to adjust to the blinding sunlight as he took a few deep breaths. It was all a nightmare. Just another nightmare. He found he was still by the window, so he came to believe he fell asleep while deep in thought. It wasn't the first time, after all.


	2. The Search Begins

_**Ok, this is the second chapter, at long last! I've been very busy and this isn't a very easy fanfiction to write, so I'm doing my best. Anyway, I know they are short, but I'm still working on long chapters. And, I would like to say I'm trying to find a good plot for a Hetalia fanfiction and I'm considering writing anotehr Professor Layton fanfic, based on a game idea I've had for a while. So, please review and enjoy**_

These nightmares were really starting to get to him, and he started taking notice about his distant state. He missed her, but he didn't want this to tear him apart. He wanted to see her again. More than anything else, he did. He hadn't heard anything back since he sent his message off, and he got more anxious as the days passed. So he soon decided he should go and search himself.

"I'll be out for a long while Nigel, though I'm not sure exactly how long. Look after the castle while I'm gone. And allow no strangers, please." "And if they come in otherwise, master?" "The usual act. I'm sure you can pull it off. Farewell, for now." The young duke picked up his cloak, since the people would run for their lives if they recognized him, carefully slipped it on, and ran out.

He went around, asking about any nearby villages, anywhere she may have gone to, but most people were too terrified or shocked to answer. And those who weren't had no idea. Course, there weren't many people to ask. Most in the town were ill with the mysterious plague. He knew he should stay, but he at least wanted to talk to Sophia. Wherever she was. Then he'd return.

As he was starting to consider the idea of returning to the castle, he heard a loud whistle coming from the station. He stepped inside to see the well-known Molentary Express, which had just pulled in. A crowd of people climbed off, followed by a man of whom was quite a surprise to the duke. "Fredrich?"


	3. Farewell Folsense

_**Alo! After this, chapters may not be so frequent since this is how far I got before deciding to publish this online. Anyway, sorry it's short again :/ I felt sick today so I had more time to work on my projects! :D Anyway, I hope this is ok. This is not an easy fanfiction to write and I assure you my future fanfictions will probably be better.**_

The train's owner looked up at the cloaked figure. "Anton? Is that you?" The young man pulled the hood of his cloak off, revealing his nervous smile, before saying "Yes, it's me." "Well, you seem to be worse for wear. What brings you out of that drafty castle of yours?" Anton discreetly looked around before calmly saying, "I'm looking for somebody, but I'm not sure where she is. Do you know of any nearby villages?"

This brother, much shorter than Anton, stopped to think a moment, before looking back up at him with a slight chuckle, "You don't need to be so vague. I know who you're looking for, and I believe I can help. Her village, Dropstone, was our last stop before here." "I see, thank you, brother."

He turned around to start off, until he heard behind him, "Where are you going?" Anton turned just his head around, and the rest of his body slowly followed. "To Dropstone. That's where you said she was, after all." The small man laughed, "Do you think I'd make you walk all the way there? Now I know I don't do this, but since you're my brother and this is an important family matter, you may stay on the train until we get there. Though, we'll have to stop back at London first." A bright smile spread across the duke's face as he graciously thanked him.

Anton sat in the vacant room his brother had lent him. He was still really surprised that Fredrich was being so…kind. But, he'd take what he could get. He didn't see him much anyway while the train was docked in Folsense Station. He heard his younger brother was looking for something, but he wasn't sure what.

After a few days, Frederich stopped by to tell him they'd be setting off soon. Anton smiled, thanked him, and looked out the window. A few minutes later, he watched as Folsense slowly became more distant. He was finally on his way. He smiled, knowing it'd only be a matter of time before he'd see her again.


	4. On the Molentary Express

**Hello! Sorry, I've been busy, but my entire family is sick and I'm locked up in here. So here I am! Sorry about the shortness, there's really not much to write for this chapter. ENJOY!**

For a few days, all Anton did was eat, sleep, and look out the window at the beautiful scenery as it passed. It certainly was different from the castle. Less dark and dreary out here.

When he would come out of his room to look around, he'd often run into another rich, aristocratic, figure who proved true chivalry was dying out. But there were some kinder people aboard the train and Anton found himself talking and laughing, like he used to.

Everything seemed to be getting better for the young duke. Maybe it was the sunlight (Ironic, huh?) or the various people who knew not of the vicious Folsense rumors.

"So, what are you doing here?" A young lady asked him as they were talking. Anton hesitated, then knew he had nothing to lose. "Well, I'm looking for someone." She laughed a bit. "Come on, don't be so vague." He sighed, but smiled. "My fiancée. She left a couple years ago unexpectedly. I just need some answers is all." Anton looked down a bit and the lady smiled. "I really do hope you find her then. She probably had very good reason to leave you, after all. I pray the best comes out of it." The duke smiled, looking up at her. "Thank you." "No trouble."

That night, Anton slept better than he had in years. Not a single nightmare came to disturb him. Being out of the castle really was changing him, for the better at that. He was stunned, but just knew that things were going to go well for him.


End file.
